TRC Draft Day 2017
Draft Day 2017 Coverage We have Sebastian Clark, representing the Parliament, which is the ruling body over the NXT Brand. Orville McMahon represents WWE as their General Manager. Dario Cueto is still in charge over at the Underground. And finally, Kaje Stone represents New Japan. The four GM's take their podiums. The first four draft choices will represent each brand's Main Champion. NXT's Sebastian Clark has the first pick. It looks like he is ready..... "The Parliament's first draft, and new NXT Champion...... The Phenomenal AJ Styles!" The crowd in attendence goes crazy, AJ Styles comes up to the stage, shakes hands with Clark, and poses with the NXT Championship. Orville McMahon is next, it looks as though he is on the phone. Perhaps Styles may have been his first choice..... Oh, it looks like he is ready. "Your new WWE World Heavyweight Champion..... Brock Lesnar!" Lots of boos in the building for Lesnar tonight, but he shakes them off as he heads up to shake McMahon's hand and accept his Championship. Dario Cueto wasting not time in signaling he was ready. "The Underground Champion needs to be able to handle anything thrown at him. He needs to be strong. He needs to have style. He needs to be a king! The King of Strong Style, Shinsuke Nakamura!" Nakamura heads to the stage, and bows in respect to Cueto, before accepting his Championship. Up next, Kaje Stone will name the IWGP World Heavyweight Champion..... he steps up to the podium and straightens his tie. "Like our friends of the underground, we also sought out someone who was strong, has style, and is a king..... but our king has a dark side.... Your new IWGP World Heavyweight Champion.... The Demon King, Finn Balor!" Rousing ovation for the Demon King. Balor shakes Stone's hand and poses with the belt, before joining the other three champions for a photograph. Allright, in the next part of this round, the remaining singles mens championships will be decided. Clark is up again for NXT. "With NXT being the next level of sports entertainment, we at the Parliament have decided that the best option for the Juggernaut Championship, would be none other than, the Destroyer, Samoa Joe!" The Juggernaunt Championship from NXT is defended in 30 Man Over the Top Rope Rumble matches, four times a year. McMahon steps up to the podium. "It would only be fair that the WWE United States Championship, goes to a true american hero. Our choice of course, is none other than Rusev!" Mixed reaction in the crowd over that controverial draft pick, but we move on. Cueto is ready. "In order for someone to be a champion of the Gauntlet, they need to be tough, they need to be a prizefighter, the need to FIGHT! The Gauntlet Champion, the Prizefighter, Kevin Owens. The Gauntlet is a championship from The Underground that must always be defended in a match containing four or more participants. Stone is ready for NJPW's next pick. "In NJPW, our newest championship is the IWGP United States Championship, as it lacks some of the prestige of some of our other titles, our first champion will need to elevate the title, he will need to make it..... GLORIOUS! Your new IWGP United States Champion, the Glorious One, Bobby Roode!" Clark looks like he is ready again. "The Parliament feels that the Trinity Championship will become a icon of our brand. And we feel like we need a superstar who embodies that. The Trinity Champion, The Icon, Sting!" The Trinity Champion from NXT must always be defended in three person matches. Mr McMahon is up. "Personally, I believe it was a travesty that our next draft choice didn't get an actual run with the Intercontinental Championship before being forced to vacate the title due to injury. So, my pick for the Intercontinental Championship, Daniel Bryan!" Cueto wastes no time. "The Gift of the Gods, is a championship that automatically affords holder a chance at our most prestigious prize, the Underground Championship. There is only one man here tonight that truly embodies being a gift of the gods. He's here to save us, he's got that IT factor, so the first holder of the gift is none other than, the Legendary, Chris Jericho!" The Gift of the Gods from The Underground, gives the holder a shot at the Underground Championship on the next show (be it a house show, or PPV). The holder forfeits the gift, and a new holder will be determined via Six-Person Ladder Match. Things are heating us as they choose their champions, there is hardly any time in between picks now. Stone: "With all due respect to Orville McMahon and his choice for his Intercontinental Champion, the IWGP Intercontinental Champion should be held by someone who intends to elevate it to main event status. Someone who believes they can make this championship the most important of our brand......... What we need is an A-Lister...... Someone who is AWWWWWWWWWSOME! THE MIZ!" Each brand only has one champion left to name, who will it be? The NXT Pure Championship is next. Clark: "We at the Parliament of NXT feel the Pure Champion should be a pure-bred speciment of top athletic superiority. We have chosen, the Olympic Gold Medalist, Kurt Angle!" NXT's Pure Championship is defended under "Pure" Rules. Meaning the belt can change hands as a result of a disqualification or countout. WWE's Cruiserweight belt is up now. McMahon: "After reviewing several options, I've come to a decision on our Cruiserweight Champion, but it will split up one of the best tag teams in the company." That is legal, teams are drafted as single unit traditionally, however, the GM holds the power to split these teams up if they choose. McMahon: "That being said, our new Cruiserweight Champion, is Ready.... Willing.... and Gable. Chad Gable!" Cueto: "Given the sacrificial nature of the Azteca Championship, El Jefe feels that the championship needs to be held by a man that has no qualms with sacrificing others to a high (or lower) power, the man that will hold the Azteca championship and will be making sacrifices in the name of his Sister Abigail, is The Eater of Worlds, Bray Wyatt!" The Azteca Championship, also know as the Blood Title, requires a sacrifice to the gods to claim it. The Challenger will be suspended for three months following their failed attempt. If the Champion loses the title, they will have one opportunity to get it back, under challenger rules. Stone: "The IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Champion is considered a backbone of the entire brand. We need someone who's athletic ability goes beyond all other contenders. We need someone who can pump up our fans and go all night long.... Rich Swann!" All the male champions now pose with their titles for the crowd and cameras. Up next, we learn the fate of the Women's division. Clark: The Parliament demands greatness. We demand our Women's division to be led by a Goddess. Our Women's Champion, Alexa Bliss!" McMahon: "For our Women's Champion we need someone that represents the future, someone that's looking forward at tomorrow. So our choice for champion is, the Empress of Tomorrow, Asuka!" Cueto: "We have a King for our Champion, so it's only fitting that the first Goddess of the Ring, should be a Queen. Charlotte Flair!" Stone: The IWGP Women's Champion doesn't need any fancy introduction. She is straight fire, she is the Irish Lass Kicker, she is Becky Lynch!" The Women's Champions get their photos taken as we prepare to find out who leads the Team Divisions in each brand. Clark: "NXT will bringing as many parts together of the greatest stable from the current age. The Parliament chooses The Club, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson!" McMahon: "It only make sense to go with the most popular tag team of all time, so of course, our WWE Tag Team Champions, The New Day!" Cueto: "The Underground would like to welcome the most dominant faction in sports entertainment as our new Kings of Trios. Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. The Shield!" The Underground's Kings of Trios Championship functions the same as a tag team championship, however, each team consists of three members. Stone: "NJPW likes to continue to expand our horizons within our world. And for this, we require a team that can improve our brand. We choose as the IWGP Tag Team Champions, Titus Brand World Wide! And for the IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Championships, The Serial Thrillers, Rob Dragon and Johnny Gargano!" All the champions pose on stage with each other. The rest of the draft will be completed over the next few days, once rosters have been finalized, we will begin shows. Thank you for joining us tonight. Good night. Back to Main